


Frère Javert

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Gen, Insults, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I filled following promt from the Les Misérables Kink Meme:</p><p>"Frère Javert his associates call him, when they are feeling cheerful and bold. Brother Javert the monk, the ascetic, who will not take his pleasure with a whore of any stripe but neither will he take a wife."</p><p>So, here we have Javert. He is an asexual, he doesn't care about sex or romance. And this is nothing that concerns him, on the contrary, he is pleased with his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frère Javert

Javert huffed. “Frère Javert.” Pah. Those petty little comments, those cheerful little insults… What reaction did they think they would get out of him? Anger? Embarrassment? If that was the case, they would get severely disappointed. He didn’t feel angry nor embarrassed. Only a not so tiny hint of annoyance. Who did they think they were? They were in no position of judging him. What he chose to do with his life should be of no concern to them. After all, did he ever interfere in their lives? Did he ask him about their wives, their mistresses, the whores they so lewdly and rowdily talked about? No, he didn’t. Ever. Because he didn’t have the slightest interest in those matters, so how come he was so incredibly interesting to them?  
They compared him to a monk. He didn’t have anything in common with a monk, save from the ascetic life, that is. He was no man of the church, he didn’t stay chaste to please any God. And even if a monk stayed chaste, did he not, at times, feel those desires of the flesh? Didn’t he, even if he was ever so devoted to God, long for the touch of a woman sometimes? Most of them probably did, even if they didn’t reduce themselves to actually take action. And that was the difference between Javert and the brothers of the church. He felt none of those earthly desires, those human needs of the flesh.  
There was not one single aspect of carnal matters that bore any interest to him. He never looked tenderly and longingly at a woman. He never tried to imagine what she would look like without any clothes on. When he passed a group of prostitutes, he didn’t give them one single glance. No, he wasn’t even curious. That’s why he never got embarrassed when they called him a monk, Frère Javert. He wasn’t embarrassed, because he had nothing to hide. He didn’t get angry, because being called chaste was no insult, even if they certainly seemed to think so.

One time when he was on a stroll, if his memory didn’t deceive him he was on his way to a restaurant to have a bowl of hot soup, he met one of his colleagues, who was, at that point, rather intoxicated and rowdy. The man asked him what he was up to, was it perhaps so that he was on his way to a secret mistress? That made Javert huff with annoyance. No, he was certainly not going to meet any mistress. Then he started to laugh, that boisterous man. “Can it be”, he asked, “that our friend, the ever so chaste Javert, isn’t so chaste after all? Perhaps we have asked the wrong questions? Perhaps…” He nodded at a young man, snobbishly dressed, who seemed to have a very intimate discussion with another young man, putting a carnation in his buttonhole. Javert frowned and looked at the two men. He didn’t see anything unusual, two young comrades having a stroll? What was so strange about that? “Perhaps you are one of them?” “What do you mean, one of them? They look like two ordinary men to me, one of them a little vain, perhaps. Two friends.” “Do you see how they whisper to each other, how they laugh? I think they are more than just friends, Javert. I think they are sodomites. Are you, per chance… Do you prefer a cane before an oyster?” A cane before an oyster? This was getting awfully silly. Javert sighed and looked at his colleague with disgust. “So that’s what you believe? Then I have to disappoint you. I am not interested in… canes, as you so elegantly put it. If you excuse me, I have lost my patience with your drunken ramblings a long time ago, and they never amused me. I’m going to have a hot meal now, and I advise you to go home and sleep off your bitters.”

So that’s what people thought of him? The thought had never occurred to him until now. How utterly rude. His chastity had nothing to do with anything like that. He didn’t care if two men fancied one another, but he was certainly not one of them. He didn’t lust for men. He didn’t lust for women. He didn’t lust at all. And he was proud of the fact. His aversion to sexual acts was a virtue. If he had been different and harbored any desires of that kind they would distract him, keeping him from doing what was important. If he had a mistress or a wife, much of his life would probably resolve around them, especially if he had the latter. A family. He almost chuckled a little. A family, how absurd. What an utterly foreign thought. Javert as a family man, a good husband and a father. How different his life would be! He shook his head. No, he neither felt lusts nor any desire for romance. He was a loner, not a flock animal, and the only company he needed was his own. And he was absolutely content with that.


End file.
